


Thunderstorm

by TabisMouse



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabisMouse/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungyoon comes home to an almost empty dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pints (MegCapet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegCapet/gifts).



The dorm was dark and nearly empty. Seungyoon let himself in quietly with a key instead of using the key-pad, just in case Taehyun was asleep. Not that he should have bothered. A late winter storm was sending peals of thunder and howling wind to echo through their dorm like the walls were paper. Still, he tried to be considerate. Especially of Namtae. A small, affectionate smile ghosted across his lips. He ignored the double beat of his heart as he stepped out of his shoes and into his slippers.

Lightning flashed, illuminating their living room in stark shadows that flickered and returned to black. His stomach flipped nervously but he took a deep breath. He was too old to be scared of thunderstorms, even if he was alone in the dark. He shrugged out of his soaked jacket and hung it on a peg by the door and shuffled into the room.

Another flash of lightning blinded him just as he approached the coffee table. He blinked and slammed into it, cursing loudly. He hopped awkwardly, hand clasping what must be a broken toe. As thunder rolled overhead he heard a high-pitched shriek and suddenly he was falling, crashing past the coffee table and into an armchair. He kept going, chair overturning, sending an end-table flying along with its lamp.

“Tae- Tae its me!” he tried to speak but hands were scrabbling at his face, his hair. Knees dug frantically into his sides. He twisted and tried to crawl away as an hysterical Taehyun dug claws into his chest. He reached for the overturned lamp and managed to get his fingers on the switch.

“Taehyun-ah! It’s me, Yoon!” He shouted as he flicked on the lamp. He turned back over to look at Taehyun who was stradling him, one fist bunched in his shirt, the other drawn back mid-punch.

“Hyung?” Taehyun whispered. “Hyung it’s you.”

Seungyoon managed a wary nod. “It’s me.”

Relief flooded Taehyun’s face as he pressed himself into Seungyoon’s chest. He felt Taehyun’s flushed cheek press against his exposed neck. His skin was warm - hot - too hot. Arms wrapped around his neck and thighs pressed tight against his ribs. He brought a gentle hand up to pet at Taehyun’s hair. It was soft under his fingers.

“Oh, hyung,” Taehyun whispered, his breath burning Seungyoon’s ear, “ _hyung I’m so glad it’s you._ I’m so glad you’re here.”

Seungyoon kept stroking and tried to ignore Taehyun’s voice, ignore the clench in his heart and flip of his stomach at Taehyun’s words. His heart was racing and his blood was- doing what it always did when Taehyun got too close. He pushed up hard, throwing Taehyun off him. He stood quickly, using the movement to adjust his shirt over his pants.

“Yeah- it’s just me. Who’d you think it was?” He said, gruffly.

Taehyun managed an awkward laugh as he looked at the destroyed room. “Sorry, hyung-”

Seungyoon took a deep breath and pushed down his aching heart. “Come on, I’ll help you clean up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr prompt.


End file.
